Dont give Itachi sugar
by AnimeDrug
Summary: Im bored at home, and for some reason my friends wont anwer there damn phone! Well, i guess its time to call the Akatsuki, but now there not answering, but wait...whats that? Call each member seperatly? SWEET! im totaly calling Tobi! I cant wait to chat


Im sitting on the couch bored to death cas my friends wont answer the phone. Then I grab a phone book out of no where ⌠hummm I wonder what the Akatsuki's phone number is┘■ I looked in there for a few minutes until I found it ⌠AHA!!!■ I typed it in real fast and waited for the ring. It rang about 5 times then the answer machine came on ⌠HI you▓ve reached the Akatsuki lair ..shshhhhh.. it▓s a secret.. were not here right now because were trying to start a hug war with other villages so please leave a message after the beep■ then I instead of hearing a beep I heard ⌠if you are trying to contact itachi press 1, kisame press 2, deidara press 3, zetsu press 4, tobi press 5, kakuzu press 6, Hedan press 7■ I thought ▒humm▓ then I pressed 1 of course I heard the phone ring again, I waited.  
⌠Hello?■ I squeld ⌠HIII ITACHI ⌠ ⌠umm whos this O.O■ ⌠The Hokaga!! And I know where you all live!!■ ⌠O MY GOD!!!! KISAME KISAME!! THE HOKAGA KNOWS WHERE WE LIVE■ Then in the background I could hear ⌠O MY FISH STICKS GOD!!■ Itachi then hung up on me. I started laughing my ass off then picked up the phone again and called Kisame, it rang for awhile but he didn▓t answer ⌠hi im not here right now cas me and itachi are doing evil stuff┘so..ya┘ don▓t tell Olivia I left again..bye■ I sighed ⌠darn he must have caller ID..buuuuut■ then I called Deidara, it rang about 3 times ⌠Hello?■ ⌠hi, my name is..umm┘ Famous and im here to make you a very famous artist!!■ ⌠REALLY??!! THAT▓S GREAT!! I JUST LUV ART UN!!■ ⌠so ive heard.. so come by tells him a address and maybe we can make a deal■ ⌠YES SIR ILL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY!!■ he then hung up, I smiled ⌠ahhh this is great..now then■ I picked up the phone AGAIN and called Tobi.  
⌠ello?■ ⌠HI Tobi!! Its me Kayla!!■ ⌠gasp hi Ka-ka Chan!!■ ⌠hiiii hey I was wondering┘.wanna go to chucky cheese???■ ⌠YES!!■ ⌠great!! Bring all the akatsuki!! It will be fun!!■ ⌠oki!!■ he then hung up, ⌠yay im going to chucky cheese with the Akatsuki!■

AT CHUCKIE CHEESE

Im waiting for the Akatsuki at the front door, I then see Tobi comeing with all the members blind folded. I smiled ⌠HI TOBI!!■ he waved ⌠hiiii■ Itachi looked around ⌠TOBI WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING US!!??■ Tobi then slowly took off their blind folds ⌠Oh HELL NO!!■ shouted Itachi, then when all the othere akatuki members looked there eyes sparkled ⌠Chucky Cheese!!!■ I smiled ⌠yup! My treat!!■ They all raced in and sat at a long table, but Kisame had to drag Itachi in. We ordered pizza and ate, then I got up for a minute and came back to the table with coins⌠lets go play some games!!■ they all shot their hands in the air ⌠YAAA■ Itachi crossed his arms ⌠no■ I sighed ⌠Itachi-san┘. How long has it been since you had sugar■ Itachi shrugged ⌠how should I know!!■ then I shoved some cotton candy in his mouth ⌠WHAT THE NOOO DON▓T GIVE ME-⌠ he then stopped and looked around at us all peaceful like, but then he jumped out of his seat and yanked some coins away ⌠GAMES!!!■ he then raced over there. We all just stood there then shrugged ⌠GAMES!!■ then we followed itachi.

over where itachi is

Itachi ran in those tube things for kids and started shoveing past kids saying stuff like ⌠out of my way short stuff or MOVE IT OR LOOSE IT BUSTER!!■ Tobi ran in after Itachi.  
⌠Itachi-san you shouldn▓t be in here■ itachi glanced back at Tobi ⌠says you!!■ Tobi sighed ⌠no really itachi-san if one more person comes in this thing it might break!!■ Then Kisame jumped on the top of the tubes⌠BEHOLD!!! IM MERMAID MAN!!■ he then yanked Deidara up there ⌠AND THIS IS BARNICKLE BOY!!■ Deidara sighed ⌠Alright, who put sake in Kisames drink..■ I smirked from a distance.  
Then the whole tube thing began to tumble to the floor along with Itachi, Tobi, and Deidara. It was silent for a minute, then Itachi poped out ⌠O YA!! LETS DO THAT AGAIN!!!■ people just stared at him. Itachi then ran off near the real games as Tobi and Deidara got up with pain┘ but kisame never fell, his cloak was stuck to the vent on the ceiling ⌠WEEE IM FINALLY A FLYING FISH!!■ (ya┘im really bored and ┘ya┘the end┘) 


End file.
